Various pads, panels and structural elements have been proposed for heat insulation purposes For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,373 ("Sibley et al") discloses a heat insulating panel which includes a metal basket, a heat reflective inner lining covering the inner walls of the basket and a plurality of thin strips of heat reflective material, such as thin aluminum foil, which has been crumpled by hand or any suitable means to form a large number of irregular surfaces which provide point contact between the layers. The thin aluminum foil strips disclosed in Sibley et al can be fastened at each end thereof to the inner lining of the basket and a cover can be provided on the basket to encase the lining and the thin aluminum foil layers therein.
Sibley et al disclose that the inner lining in the baskets serves to reflect the majority of the radiant heat back against the surface on which the insulation is applied resulting in quick preheating or quick cooling of the surface, as desired. Sibley et al also disclose that the inside face of the cover can include a heat reflective surface which will reflect the major portion of the radiant heat that may be carried by convection currents through the surrounding edges of the insulation in the panel back toward its source which effects minimum heat transfer at all joints. Sibley et al also disclose that the heat reflective material should be spaced apart sufficiently to provide heat insulating air spaces between the strips, an air space of approximately 3/8 of an inch being suitable for this purpose. Accordingly, Sibley et al disclose a device which reflects heat back toward its source rather than directing the heat from one portion of the heat insulating panel to another portion thereof to thereby dissipate the heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,174 ("Dyckerhoff") discloses a heat insulating body which includes a plurality of metal foil sheets which have been stamped, bent or crumpled to form projections which maintain the sheets in point contact when assembled in a stack. Dyckerhoff discloses that the foil can be crumpled or distorted by hand or machine and applied to the surface of the member to be insulated, it being unnecessary to lock these sheets to each other to maintain the irregular shape necessary to provide thick air spaces. Dyckerhoff discloses that the average spacing of the sheets can be about 1 cm but ordinarily will be between 0.5-2 cm, the sheets having a thickness which may be less than 0.2 mm and even as thin as 0.005 or thinner.
Dyckerhoff discloses that a protective casing can be provided to protect the insulation from outside pressures but when the insulation is used for filling air spaces created by the usual structural members, such as walls or ceilings, no special casing is necessary whereas in the case of making pipe coatings, an outside shell which may be made of metal heavier than the foil is advisable. Dyckerhoff discloses that it is not necessary for all of the sheets to be crumpled and the heat insulating body can include an intermediate sheet which remains flat. Dyckerhoff does not disclose any means for directing heat from one part of the insulating body to another part thereof.
U S. Pat. No. 2,926,761 ("Herbert, Jr."), U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,866 ("Oser et al") and U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,128 ("Yoshikawa") disclose a heat insulating panel comprised of a plurality of thin sheets of metal None of these references teach or suggest a heat insulating pad or panel which includes means for directing heat from one part to another thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,665 ("Schnetzer et al"), U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,476 ("Ewald"), U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,046 ("Scurlock"), U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,128 ("Rapp"), U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,910 ("Kirk et al"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,996 ("Saveker"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,965 ("Blair") and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,159 ("Blair") disclose structural panels which include a plurality of metal layers which are fastened together. None of these patents teach or suggest a heat insulating pad or panel which includes means for directing heat from one part to another thereof.